


Her Fluttering Heart: A BatMoth Tale

by BatMoth30K



Category: Batgirl (Comics)
Genre: F/M, female orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatMoth30K/pseuds/BatMoth30K
Summary: Batgirl's rainy night motorcycle patrol is interrupted by an explosion. Before she can investigate, she's forced to confront her longtime foe, Killer Moth.
Kudos: 4





	Her Fluttering Heart: A BatMoth Tale

**Author's Note:**

> My first BatMoth fic, and one I was hoping to continue before I got distracted with others from a 4chan thread. Doesn't mean I'm abandoning this one, just don't count on any continuity between stories I post unless otherwise noted. I'll likely get back to this story before the weekend and just wanted it down for posterity. Enjoy!

Her Fluttering Heart  
A BatMoth Tale

Hunching over the handlebars of her motorcycle, Barbara Gordon clamped her thighs tight against the machine as she whizzed between cars on a rain slicked Gotham night. She wouldn't be too reckless on just any bike, but Bruce had spared no expense for the batcycles, and she probably had enough traction to ride up a wall, something she's done dozens of times using the bike's built in pitons. The police scanner is abuzz in her earpiece, and while the usual muggings and murder calls come in, Barbara knows she has to pick her battles. Even Superman has to let the police do their job in his town. But on a night like this, with the neon glaring off the pavement, and the staccato of droplets against her helmet, even a heroine can feel insignificant. 

But she enjoyed the ride nonetheless, her heart racing with the danger. She savored those quick moments that spiked her adrenaline, from the car that dipped into her lane, the overfull truck hauling sand that danced among the raindrops peppering her body. She zipped and wove between these moments of death, and when she closed her legs around her machine to slim down her profile, the thrum of the engine lapped between her legs at a pace to rival anything she kept in her underwear drawer. As lonely as her nights often are, the ride is stimulating at the very least. 

The night was lit up by a flash that bounded through the alleys and streets. Too red and much too big to be a lightning strike. Taking a hard turn through a red light, Babs sped to the scene with the blaring of car horns announcing her passage with their ire. Riding through a backstreet, Barbara followed the billowing smoke to see a trio of thugs dash out a wall and dive into a waiting getaway car. She revs the bike, ready to give chase when a loud droning buzz catches her ear. A catcall is whistled at her, and as Babs looks up, a sticky bomb falls onto the headlight of her bike, giving her just a split second to dive away before it blows. 

The batcyles are mostly made of advanced polymers and celluloid compounds. There's relatively little shrapnel for her cape to protect her from, and her helmet was just insulated enough to protect her eardrums from being ruptured in the blast. Babs mistook the droning buzz as tinnitus at first, but when her hearing cleared she looked up to see her old foe hovering overhead. Killer Moth had a colorful history, once a threat even Batman had respected, and the very first villain she fought as Batgirl. She's underestimated him before, with his colorful outfit and garish helmet. A mistake she's not looking to repeat. 

Held aloft by his wings, he buzzed out of sight over a rooftop, and Barbara made a quick choice. She drew two pistols from her utility belt, one to fire a tracer device onto the escaping getaway car, and the other her grapnel gun, lancing out a line to the rooftop that drew her up with enough momentum to clear the top of the building. She landed, rolling to her feet, drawing a batarang from her belt, eyes sweeping the rooftop for Killer Moth. With him unseen and unheard, Barbara slipped off her helmet and listened for the telltale drone of his flight rig to be met with only the pattering of rain. 

The water soaked into her hair, making her frown for the recent abandonment of her cowl for an eye mask with bat ears. She had a rain hood for such occasions, left in a pocket in the smouldering ruins of her bike. But even over the rain, she should be able to hear Moth. It was not like him to play hide and seek with her, and it wasn't that long ago he had nearly killed her with an array of gadgets. So she kept her wits about her as she searched between the air conditioning units and satellite dishes that formed a maze for him to hide in. 

"Batgirl"

She whipped around at the sound of her name, but there was no Moth to be found. Babs unconsciously bit her lip, just hearing the rich deep tone of his voice call for her made her shiver. From the very first, his voice took her back to her private school hallways, where she was standing before the Principal in her little pleated skirt and kneesocks being reprimanded for daring to slap a boy that teased her for being a ginger. She can still imagine the yardstick hanging up in the corner of his office only to be disappointed when her punishment was to write an apology letter and a phone call to her father. But Moth's voice was much more assertive than her principal had ever been.

Bad girl, Babs, she reprimanded herself. Fantasize later. 

"Hide and seek is a little childish for you, Moth. I'm disappointed." 

"Giving up the game already, Batgirl?" He answered, and again Babs looked around to no avail, the rain keeping her from getting a bead on him. 

"I take so much pleasure in kicking your butt face to face, bug boy. Why prolong the inevitable?"

"I just need to keep you occupied for a few minutes longer." 

"You know I'll find those crooks that hired you. A diamond exchange is hardly a discreet target, and I know every jewel fence in Gotham." Babs called out. 

"Clever girl." Moth rasped right into her ear, and Babs struck out with an elbow that hit only air as he dodged by hovering up and behind her. 

"Are those new wings? You've been drinking your red bull." She chided, hoping to distract him. 

"A little something I had imported from Metropolis the last time they had a parademon infestation. They use an electrostatic field to produce lift, and…" 

Barbara's batarang exploded in a puff of dust, detonating too early from her lightning fast throw. Moth hovered higher, glaring down at her as he finished his sentence. 

"...and a low level forcefield." 

"Guess I'll have to try harder." Babs said, drawing a bat-rope from her belt. 

Killer Moth drew his cocoon gun, firing blasts of his liquid silk at Barbara as she bounced off AC units and satellite dishes. One final leap had her pass through his field, and a flick of her wrist had him roped around his boots. 

"No!" Moth cried out, soaring up and away from the roof. 

Babs hung on for dear life as Moth carried her up into the torrent. Slightly concussed from his bomb, and soaked to the bone from the rain, she could feel the taut line cut into her cold gloved fingers. Her muscles ached as he twisted and arched ever higher, her line whipping her to and fro with his movements. His new flight rig took her higher than she believed he was capable of, and far faster than she anticipated. Her vision became clouded from the rain and the g-forces Killer Moth had her endure as he pulled her into the clouds. 

The electrostatic field of his rig glittered as it picked up stray electricity from the storm. It lanced down her line, making Babs tingle and she grit her teeth, trying to maintain her grip. The line went slack as Moth stopped just as they broke cloud cover, and she saw his colorful form framed by a glittering moon. She was carried by her own momentum, and at the peak she succumbed to the cold, the numbness in her hands dropping the line. Her vision blacked out as she fell, reaching for the line as she slipped back through the clouds. 

Dad, she thought as she dropped back into the storm. I'm so sorry. 

The rain hit her like a wall of ice, chilling her even through her cape. She tried in vain to reach for it, to glide, but her arms wouldn't move, they were so numb. And looking up into the rain she saw Killer Moth dive after her, probably hoping to watch her splatter onto the pavement. The sick bastard. Still trailing her line, his wings glowed as he accelerated, a hand reaching out to her. She couldn't have moved if she had wanted to, and when he closed the distance, Moth wrapped his arms tightly around her, pressing her to his chest as they fell. 

Summoning her strength, Barbara wrapped her arms and legs around him, his electrostatic field even warming her enough to get some feeling back in her limbs. His arms crossed around her back, he took her down steadily but swiftly, the rain pelting them both. Squeezing him for dear life, it took only a few moments for Barbara to get feeling back between her legs as well, and she became acutely aware of his firmness pressing against her. And thanks to the ultrasonic oscillations of his flight rig, Moth himself was vibrating at a frequency her toys would be jealous of. 

Oh God! This is so embarrassing! She thought, trying her best to ignore the novel sensation. But his warmth, the adrenaline from her near death, and his heady cologne made her heart race and her head swim. Moth could feel her ragged breath against his throat and he growled, not daring to speak. She's so small in his arms, yet spirited and even strong having defeated him time and again. And yet he could not let her fall. It would be so easy, but not as satisfying as seeing the fear in her eyes, or better still, the frustration and resentment when he has truly bested and humiliated her. But he will never hear the end of it if her frightened clinging for her life makes him cum in his pants, and he's trying to get them both to ground safely with her line throwing him off balance and her body giving him a raging hard on. 

Barbara could feel her thighs cramp with the effort to hold onto Moth, and the tension of trying her best to stave off an orgasm. She had already given up on stifling her panting, her gasps only prevented from becoming moans by virtue of her shortness of breath. As they neared a rooftop, Moth grabbed onto her belt, shifting her weight and their bodies, and his erection pressed her in just the right spot, thrumming with the vibrations from his flight pack. Barbara bit her lip as she came, eyes screwed shut, her mind going blank. Moth could feel her go limp in his arms as she passed out from the strain, and he quickly lost his erection at the thought that he might have lost her. 

Making a firm landing on a roof, Moth carried her under an awning and out of the rain, laying her out to feel her pulse. It's rapid and erratic.

"Batgirl!" He shouts, shaking her. "Not like this, dammit! I want you to acknowledge me! I need you to know I have beaten you. Anything less would be… unsatisfying."

But she lies silent, cradled in his arm. He brushes her matted hair away from her face with a gloved hand. It was so emasculating to be beaten by one so young. So… beautiful. Even now with her sickly pallor and rain soaked hair, there was just enough color in her cheeks to hint at life. Taking off his helmet, Moth leaned over her, face to face. His thumb brushed her cheek and with a beat skipping in his heart he kissed her with a tenderness that surprised him. 

"Batgirl" he murmured against her lips. 

To his surprise Barbara kissed him back. Her fingers tangled into his hair, tongue darting out for his. She felt his warmth, his gentleness, like waking up to a dream. And as she stirred herself awake, she pressed a firm hand to his chest. And he relented, releasing her and taking up his helmet. Babs sat up, still weak from her fall, watching him kick off her line and walk to the edge of the roof. She reached out a hand to him, too weak to give chase for the moment. 

"Wait!" Barbara cried. "Why did you save me?"

"Because I'm not finished with you yet, Batgirl!" He replied, turning to point a menacing finger at her. "We will settle this later. And there will be a later." 

And stepping off the roof, Killer Moth soared away into the stormy night, not looking back as Barbara rose up on unsteady legs. 

"And why did you kiss me?" Barbara asked aloud to herself. "And why the hell did I kiss you back?"


End file.
